Galaga Arrangement
Galaga Arrangement is a vertical shooter where 2 players can fight along side each other, simultaniously. The game features a final boss named King Galaspark (GA-luh-spahrk) , The leader of Galaxians. This game is colorful and hard to focus on, due to the colorful backgrounds of the zones, like the Space Flower Zone, with colorful pink flowers. There are also different kinds of bugs on this game. Like the new 2 boss galagas. The yellow and red ones. The red one does a spiral when you are about to get captured by that. Zones Asteroid Zone In this zone, stages 1-4 is the easiest zone out of all the other zones. These stages have meteors in stages 2-4 scattered all around the top of the stage screen. Nebula Zone In this zone, stages 6-9 gets a bit tougher. The player will see the huge flowers and bugs, and even some Galaga Bosses. (Blue boss only) These stages have different shapes of nebulas on stages 7-9. Galaxy Zone In this zone, stages 11-14 the bugs will move faster. Stage 12 is one of the right moving stages in the Galaxy Zone, while stages 11,13, and 14 are not. These stages have galaxy planets, stars and cosmos in stages 12-14. Space Plant Zone In this zone, stages 16-19 the area of the zone looks like a base for the Space Bugs. 17-19. Stage 18 is one of the right moving stages in this zone. Stage 19 is the first stage to be seen in this zone to be going up. Space Flower Zone In this zone, stages 21-24 the zone has flowers scattered throughout the whole stage. Stage 23 is one of the right moving stages in this zone. Stage 24 is the second stage to be seen in this zone to be going up. Enemy Comb Zone: In this final zone, the hardest one out of all of them, stages 26-30 the stages looks like it has broken coccoons on the green combs. This zone is where all the Space Bugs are bred and where King Galaspark resides. New Bugs: Purple eliminating bug: This bug can destroy every bug when hit next to it. This bug can be seen in all of the zones, as it is seen in the first zone. For example when you hit it with a green boss bug or yellow boss bug, then it will give you 800 points. When you hit this with a giant flower or meteor, it will give you 2000 points, When you hit this with a giant bug, it will give you 1000 points. When you hit it with a red boss bug, it will give you 1000 points. Giant bugs: These giant bugs make more enemies come out or attack you. When you destroy these instantly, they will give you 500 points, same value as the red boss galaga. Yellow and purple bug (Both Colors Are Together): These bugs don't have any special abillities, but they can still attack you. These bugs can first be seen on stage 4, spinning around a Purple eliminating bug. 2 Green Wing bug: These bugs can fold and go to the left or right side of your screen. Then after a few seconds it will come toward the 1st or 2nd player. (Depends on the bugs decision) These bugs can first be seen on stage 4, spinning around a Purple eliminating bug. Gray Bug: These bugs usually try to attack you by doing it in a zig zag style. When it misses the player it will appear at the top of the screen and start zig zagging faster at the player. These bugs can first be seen in the Nebula Zone. Yellow Boss Bug: These bugs are the second type of boss bugs that appear at the top of the screen. Their tractor beam is a bit different from the Green and Red Boss Bugs. The tractor beam on this type of bug is wide and straight. These bugs can first be seen in the Nebula Zone. Green Point Bug: This bug trys to attack you in a slide style. When it misses the player it will appear on the top screen and will slide down faster at the player. These bugs can first be seen in the Galaxy Zone. Arrow Shooter Bug: This bug trys to attack the player by facing down where the 1st or 2nd player is and will shoot an arrow directly straight at the player. When the arrow misses the player, it will go back to it's spot at the top of the screen with the other galagas.This bug can first be seen in the Galaxy Zone. Red Boss Bug: These bugs are the third and final type of boss bugs that appear at the top of the screen. The tractor beam is a bit different from the Green and Yellow Boss Bugs. Their tractor beam in spiraly. These boss bugs can be first seen in the Space Planet Zone. Category:Games Category:Namco